


Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Letter reveal, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Reveal, a bit angst, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir finally gets Ladybug to agree to share their secrets and learns who the girl he is chasing after is.</p><p>Another Reveal Fanfic. One can never have enough!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Ladybug looked nervously at Chat Noir. Her expression was serious, her whole body tense. She gulped heavily as she tried to process what her partner in crime-fighting just had said. 

“Chat… you know what I think about this…”

Chat Noir looked desperate at his lady. Why couldn’t she understand that all he wanted and needed was her identity? Couldn’t she see how much it had cost him to even ask; voice his wish? They couldn’t go on like this. He had learned that she was not flawless, that she could also get angry, make mistakes and wrong decisions. She wasn’t a flawless goddess anymore, out of reach and there up high, shining brighter than the sun. She was human and it made him love her even more, made him fall even deeper and he kept falling; his mind occupied by her, _her alone_ , all the time.

Who was she? What did she do when she wasn’t wearing this red spandex suit with the black spots; when she wasn’t swinging above Paris’ roofs? What kind of things did she like, what made her smile?

Oh, how he wished one day to be the reason behind her smiles because she was the reason behind his. 

“Please, my Lady…”, he whispered, steping closer to her. His expression and voice pleading as he was begging her to grand his wish, the only wish he would want to be granted right now. He couldn’t care less about anything else. He spend sleepless nights on wondering who she was and it drove him mad.

Ladybug looked down, the pleading eyes of her partner making her weak. She already was unable to say no as it was when someone gave her those eyes but Chat’s were so sincere and held a sad loneliness deep inside that made it even harder.

Harder was an understatement.

It was impossible.

“Fine…”, she finally spoke quietly. Quietly enough that Chat doubted he had heard right. “We can do it, reveal our identities…”

Excitement filled him. She would tell him! He would finally find out who his lady, the girl he adored and treasured, was! The giddy feeling overwhelmed him, bubbling through his body and threatening to spill. He felt lightheaded and his fingertips tingled. His mind was a buzz, too much glee for the poor boy.

“But-!”, the blue eyed super heroine said quickly before he could get too ecstatic. She saw it in his eyes. That pure life and the bright liveliness that made the emerald eyes sparkle in the starlight filled her with a comfortable warmth. She felt happy she had been able to make him happy again and relieved as she saw the bright smile curling up his lips; so innocent and pure that it made her heart beat faster.

Though that small three letter word couldn’t lessen his joy, the excitement he felt. Any condition Ladybug would insist on, he would take it all since he finally would _know_.

“But… I can not do it like… _this_ ”, she said, slightly ashamed. She still was insecure and even his reactions and feelings would make her get rid of them entirely.

Chat was confused. What did she mean? And Ladybug saw the confusment flickering in his eyes.

“I mean… standing in front of you and just dropping my transformation… I am too nervous to do that…”, she explained, her voice quiet and a hidden fear within.

Chat nod. So they had to find a different way. He could do that… right?

Subconciously he started pacing, a frown scrunching together the part of his mask that covered his eyebrows. 

A plan… a plan… he needed a plan. Anything how they could tell each other about themselves…

Suddenly the perfect idea popped up and Ladybug could almost see a lightbulb starting to glow above his head. His eyes were back full of live, the concentrated expression gone.

* * *

Marinette sat in front of the envelope on her table and pokes it with her finger. Tikki was floating beside her and looking at the girl worried.

“Aren’t you going to open it?”

Marinette groaned and rolled away on her chair, grabbing the envelope and flopping down onto her bed with a twirl. It had been a day after Chat had the idea and they had done it. It was a good idea and she was unable to refuse it. She had no real reason not to after she had agreed to reveal herself to him.

“Fine… I am… Going to do it…”, she mumbled unsure and slid her finger inside to pull out the piece of paper.

* * *

“Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgodohgod!”, Adrien said excited and slighgly panicing, holding the encelope with both hands. The words got faster and faster with each repetition until his tongue was unable to keep up.

Plagg only rolled his eyes.

“I get it. You can’t wait. Just open the goddamn letter”, his kwamii said and lazily flying to the bed to rest; only to look secretly back at his holder with a gentle smile and thinking ‘ _finally_ ’.

“Okay! I will open the letter now!”, he said and almost nearly ripped the piece of paper out of the envelope, his impatience getting the best of him.

* * *

Marinette stared at the first few sentences in shock.

_Hi, my Lady._

_You might not believe it, but I am not kitten you, but my name is Adrien Agreste. Yes, the model._

* * *

Adrien’s eyes widened and a chuckle escaped him.

_Hello, mon chaton._

_My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My family is running a bakery and my favorite hobby besides being Ladybug is designing._

* * *

“Adrien is Chat Noir?!”, the girl screached in shock, trying to process what she had just read.

* * *

“I should have known it was her all along! She was right _behind_ me! Can you believe that?”

Plagg groaned and secretly was happy for the blond. But the sheer happiness and excitement was too much for him to deal with right now. He hadn’t even got any Camenbert yet. But the boy had a moment right now and he would let him have it.

* * *

Marinette finally calmed down again. Tikki talking to her had helped and now she was out on her balcony, getting some fresh air to calm her head.

_I live with my dad in a big mansion but he never really talks to me. It is kind of lonely, bug-a-boo. That is what I was **purr** etty happy about becoming Chat Noir. It makes me happy. I can be myself._

Marinette looked up to the sky, the water dropplets glistening at the corners of her eyes threatening to spill and she tried to breath calmly to keep the tears from coming. But she couldn’t prevent it. Her heart was aching for Adrien, Chat Noir, her partner, her crush. The written words until now had held a deep sadness and loneliness that saddened her heart and all she wanted was to hold the boy and tell him she’d be there for him, that he didn’t need to be lonely anymore. That he could take off his mask around her.

* * *

_My best friend runs the Ladyblog and I have a few really close friends at school. All in all I’d say I am happy. But I am very clumsy and get easily nervous. I am just not… even close to how brave Ladybug is. I didn’t even want to become Ladybug. But when Alya was in danger I had no other choice…_

Adrien frowned. This was so… frustrating. Looking up to his ceiling he wondered why Marinette, his Lady, his love, could think so lowly of herself. He needed to show her just how many good qualities she had, as Marinette and as Ladybug. His heart pained for her, wishing she would be a bit happier with herself.

* * *

_I… may not know who you are behind your mask, my Lady. But I have to write it down because we agreed to write down what we wanted to tell each other and I wanted to tell you this already for a while…_

* * *

_... To break Dark Cupid’s spell I had to kiss you on Valentine’s day…_

* * *

_... I love you. So much. And this is no joke. I am serious. I fell in love with you and I know you probably don’t feel the samr but I needed you to know and I hope we still can be friends. I love you. I really do._

Marinette sniffed and chuckled quietly.

“Marinette…? Are you okay?”, she heard his soft voice behind her as he jumped from the roof onto the balcony, his black suit making him blend with the showers.

He held her letter in his hands and the words of his letter spun around in her head.

_I love you. I really do._

Eyes watery and tears running down her cheeks she gave him a smile and it took his breath away. Her expression was so warm and soft and oh so gentle. It made his stomache flutter and his breath hitch. His eyes widened and he swore he had never seen a sight more beautiful.

“Silly kitty, I love you, too.”


End file.
